During Phase I, we performed a feasibility study for an advanced research workbench for studying human brain function. We surveyed basic and clinical researchers to determine their requirements, and augmented the list of capabilities derived from our current research system. A new functional design was specified, and the capacity of current and projected computer hardware and software systems was evaluated for their ability to serve as platforms for the design. We propose to program the system during Phase II.